Two month cruise
by ayame1350
Summary: Utau, Amu and Ikuto all live together in one of the largest estates in the city, but when Ikuto and Amu decide to leave on a two month cruise, Utau is forced to live with Kukai. How will things turn out? KUTAU!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Utau, Amu and Ikuto all live together in one of the largest estates in the city, but when Ikuto and Amu decide to leave on a two month cruise, Utau is forced to live with Kukai. How will things turn out? Kutau

**Two Month Cruise**

**Chap. 1-With who?!**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Utau's POV**

I am currently 17 now, and quite famous. My singing has gotten better as well as my publicity. Everything has gone well so far.

"What's the matter with you!"

BBEEEPPP!!!

"Sanjou-san, it was your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"You ran a stop sign."

"N-no I didn't."

"…"

"Let's just hope there weren't any cops around."

It's been three years since the whole easter and embryo thing. Ikuto is now 19 years old and Amu is 16. Ikuto is a famous violinist, Amu is a student in high school now, learning fashion designing in her elective classes. I am living with Ikuto in a very large mansion that he bought, obviously from the times he played for weddings, parties and other events that include high class violinists. Amu is of course living with her parents.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"Hello?"

"_Hey Utau, you coming home yet?_"

"I'll be there in a minute, we're just around the corner."

"_Good. Ikuto and I need to tell you something._"

"K."

Amu spends a lot of time with Ikuto at home. She usually visits every day after school for about two hours. Both of her parents are in America. Her father seems to be photographing birds there. Her mother is working on her articles for her magazines on 'American Mothers.' and how their lives differ from Japanese house wives. How they cook, clean and care for their children. Amu lives by herself an with Ami, which is now 11 or 12. The guardians have their own thing going on too. Kairi and Yaya are dating. Both are 15. Tadase is dating this one chick named Kurumi. Both, 16. Rima is dating Nagihiko. Again, both are 16. Kukai isn't dating anyone. At the age of 18, and currently living in an apartment complex, he's a professional soccer player.

-----

"Amu! I'm here. What did you wanna tell me?"

Amu and Ikuto walked in the living room and smiling at me.

"…What?"

"…We're leaving…" Amu said.

"…Huh?"

"What she means is," Ikuto said, "We're going away on a two month cruise."

"…Cool. When are you two leaving?" I asked, plopping on the couch.

"In two days…"

"Are you serious?"

"We planned on going next month, but since now's a good time we figured that we might as well just go." Amu said.

"Great! You two need a vacation. I guess I'm having the whole mansion to myself."

"Not too fast kid."

"Come on Ikuto, I can totally handle myself. I'm not a child."

"It's not that." He said.

"Then what is?" I said sternly.

"You're not 18 yet."

"What's your point?"

"You just truned 17 last month, we're going to be gone for two months. For a person to be alone for that long living all by themselves in a house would have to be 18. None the less, it's _my_ house."

"I can't help it if I have to live with someone else that has a private estate. You're the _only_ person who has such a big house in this city. Sanjou said that I can't live in a place where my fans would find me easily. If I can't stay here alone for two months then who do I live with?"

"…Kukai." Amu said.

" …With who?!"

___________________________________________________________________

K guys! How'd you like it? Don't forget to review. Next chapter will be up soon. See ya next time!

SC characters: Bye!


	2. Double yu tee ef

**A/N**: Hey guys! Okay first, I want to thank you guys for sending me awesome reviews for the first chapter, hopefully I'll have good reviews on _this_ chapter. Chapter one was kinda rushy and it went a tad bit too fast for my own taste, I just didn't know how to make my point through without talking to much or being annoying. The next few chapters will be a bit slower and hopefully more eventful. Some of you already know that "Two month Cruise" is my SECOND fic. Since I have about 2 or 3 reviews on my first fic, please read "Sidekick" it's a nice one-shot that I think you'll like.

**Amu**: Will this story be funny? You labed it humor…

**Ayame**: Just see.

**Ikuto**: Are the things in this story real life experiences?

**Ayame**: Some of them are.

**Utau**: Some of them are your sister's funny moments too right?

**Rima**: Why exactly?

**Ayame**: Her friends are funny I guess.

**Kukai**: Because the really funny things in life happen to people with an interesting pair of friends.

**Utau**: *Nod*

**Ayame**: True Dat.

**Rima**: Maybe embarrassing moments too.

**Ayame**: Yes…….But lets get on with the story! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Everyone**: She doesn't own anything!

______________________________________________________________________

**Chap. 2 - Double yu tee ef**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Utau POV**

It was 9:00 at night. I was in Amu's room sitting with my legs crossed on her bed, talking to her as she packed.

"I am SO fucked…" I said.

"Stop it. It won't be that bad."

"No?" I replied, "Remember that ramen eating contest a while back?"

"How could I forget."

"That alone was pretty bad. Two months with him would make hell rise."

"I talked to Kukai yesterday, he said that he'd back off on the whole competitive thing." Amu said, zipping up her suitcase.

"I doubt that. It's his nature to be competitive. I don't see why I can't stay with Sanjou."

"Yeah, if you wanna cook, clean and totally baby her." Ikuto appeared leaning against the doorway. "Besides, we never said you couldn't."

I glared at him. He had a point. I spend enough time being Sanjou's servent, and I practically spend everyday with her.

"Sanjou has room for me. She lives 15 minutes away from the studio. I spend everyday with her anyway."

"And?"

"I know her!"

"Not till I tell you this…" said Amu.

"What?"

"Kukai has a sports car, the drive to the studio would take 15 minutes too."

"Well-"

"And he has enough room for you."

"How?"

"He has a nice apartment room. It's more like a loft." She said, "He has more than enough room for you."

"You don't need to tell me twice." I said, defeated.

"Ikuto walked toward Amu, "Can't she stay with Rima then?"

"I don't want to bring her family trouble, same with Tadase, Nagihiko or Yaya." I replied, "And Sanjou will bring _me_ trouble…and a whole shit load of grief."

"She's still an option if you think you can handle it."

"…I'll stay with Kukai."

--------------------------------------------**Leaving Day**----------------------------------------------------

**Utau's POV**

It was time for Amu and Ikuto to leave for their cruise. Both of them had their luggage on the ship already. Everyone was there to say goodbyes to them. The dock was full of people hugging other people. We had done the same for my brother and Amu. Our circle had the sound of 'Don't forget to email and call.' Kukai was right next to me. Smiling. Waving as the ship, finally taking off with a bang of excitement. Soon after, everyone left to go home. I planned on visiting Rima for a bit before going to Kukai's. Apparently her grandfather was there, and he needed to be watched.

"Utau, come in."

"Thanks."

I looked around for any signs of old people. Ami ran up to me and have me a hug, which scared me.

"Utau! I haven't seen you in so long. How've you been?" She said.

"Good, and how about you?"

"Great!"

"That's good."

"GRANDPA! BE CAREFUL! YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!"

"Duh hell?"

Rima walked in with an old man who was hunching over a bit. He wore thick glasses and was wearing gray sweats. Rima sat him down. I walked by to sit down at the table as well. He smelled of Ben Gay cologne and vapor rub.

"GRAMPA, THIS IS UTAU! YOU KNOW, THE IDOL!" Rima screamed. I sat there. Shit…

"Hoshina Utau?" He said. I nodded.

"YES!"

"Hello dear."

"H-hello."

Then all of a sudden, a ping noise came from the laptop that sat in front of Rima. Then the whistling of a tea kettle had hit me in the face.

"GRANDPA! CHECK MY EMAIL FOR ME WHILE I MAKE SOME TEA!" I think she's trying too hard.

Footsteps followed down the stairs. A boy appeared in front of me. He seemed the same age as Ami. I looked back at her.

"Ami, who's this? You're boyfriend?" I asked.

"No. His name is Taku. He's doing a project with me, but he's suppose to be in upstairs working on it while I got supplies." He looked at me and huffed. "He's not a very good person."

"I can tell Ami."

Suddenly the door opened and I turned and saw Kukai standing in the doorway.

"Rima! I'm intruding okay?!" He said, taking off his shoes.

"KAY!"

He sat across from me at the table. He slowly turned his head toward Rima's grandfather, and back at me. A smile came to his lips and I smiled back at the awkward situation. Taku then walked up to Kukai.

"…You look like a girl." He said. Kukai was confused.

"Well, okay. But the question is, do you find me attractive?"

"…….." Taku stood there. I laughed as well as Ami. Both of us were rolling of the floor while Kukai was grinning at me.

"I think I should take you home now Utau." He said. I nodded an slowly stood up, still laughing slightly. Rima walked in with a tray of cookies and a white tea pot.

"…Did I miss something?"

"Kinda."

"Rima!" Said her grandfather.

"What is it grandpa?" I was surprised she wasn't yelling at him.

"Your email…"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"What the fuck does WTF mean?"

__________________________________________________________________

**Ayame**: Okay guys, what did you think. So I could've finished this and posted earlier but my dad was hogging the computer.

**Utau**: I thought that this chapter would be the one where I would already be in Kukai's house.

**Ayame**: Oh yeah. I just thought that maybe I should just put a little more Kutau 'Getting to get to know each other more' before getting into more romantic stuff.

**Kukai**: Utau, are you anxious about something?

**Utau**: N-no…

**Ayame**: Sure…Anyway, please review!

**Everyone**: Bye! See you next time!


	3. settle in

_**Orginal work from ayame1350**_

_**I do not own Shugo chara or anything of the sort.**_

………………………………**..........................................................................................**

**Ayame**: Ok guys, sry for not posting sooner. I broke by collar bone and had my left arm in an arm sling for about 3 weeks. Now I don't have it anymore so I can lift it up high enough to actually type now. It still needs another 3 weeks for a FULL ENTIRE heal, and I've been kinda lazy. Sry, but was determined to post this chapter so here you go.

**Amu**: How'd you break your collar bone?

**Ayame**: Gym. Gymnastics unit. 3 ft high balance beam. Bar shook. Fell on shoulder and knocked out for a whole 5 seconds…I think.

**Ikuto**: You should be more coordinated…

**Ayame**:…Yeah. It wasn't my fault though.

**Utau**: Then whose was it?

**Ayame**: I don't know, it happened all too fast. I was getting on the beam and I wanted to see if I could get on it since it came up to my neck, I wanted to see it I could jump onto a bar that high. It would've been cheating if there was a mat underneath to lift me up so without it, I got on.

**Kukai**: Then…?

**Ayame**: I figured that it was dangerous so when I was about to get off, someone on the other end of the beam got on which shook the bar and I fell.

**Amu**: Wow…

**Ikuto**: Be more coordinated…

**Ayame**: It wasn't my fault! I already felt stupid enough! Even though I blended in during spirit week on fake injury day…I didn't have to fake that one.

**Utau**: Let's get on with the story.

**Ayame**: I have to say something first. Ok, readers and reviewers, I wasn't sure if the 2nd chapter was bad or something that was too slow for you, but I was pretty sad when I only got 4 reviews for that chapter. I really want you guys to like my stories because I personally think that there isn't enough Kutau fics at all. All the ones that we already have are SO great and those authors are awesome writers. I want to contribute to Kutau fics as much as possible. The last time I checked, Kutau was the least written couple, which is sad since it's my favorite couple in SC. So I really hope you guys like the 3rd chap and I hope to get more reviews for this story.

____________________________________________________________________

**Two Month Cruise - Chap 3: Settle in**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Utau's POV**

It was noon and I had been drivin in Kukai's 'sports car'. Like what Amu said, it didn't take long, but with the awkward scilence it seem like forever. When we arrived at what seemed like a high class hotel, Kukai walked out of the car and I followed. Once inside, it wasn't a high class hotel…it was instead a high class apartment complex. It was rare for complexes like this to be made. Apparently the owner of the building was a tad bit wealthier than other apartment complex owners.

Kukai offered to carry most of my bags while I carried a tot bag and a small suitcase. Kukai carried a large duffle bag, two large suitecases and two more bags. We had gotten in the elevator that took us up to the 22nd floor. We wheeled my luggage to the end of the hallway to room 652. Kukai opened the door and I took a step in.

"Whoa."

"I'll show you to the guest room." Kukai smiled. I followed him upstairs.

A nice white door was where he lead me. He opened it dispite the load he carried. There I saw white walls with hanging red paper Chinese lanters on the ceiling. A window with white curtains that had bamboo shoots printed pattern on them. A mahogany night stand that stood next to a private cloud bed with dark red and white sheets and carpet was fuzzy and white, the closet on the far end of the room had doubled doors. Kukai walked up to it and put my bags near them. He opened the doors and revieled a walk-in closet that had so much space, it could fit another private cloud bed.

"…Holy shit…" was all I could say.

"You like it? I actually had a friend decorate this room."

"Really…"

"Mmm. Yeah. This room was expensive but he figured that I needed an asian inspired room for a guest room."

"Well, he has good taste."

"Unpack later, I'll show you the house." Kukai said taking my hand and leading me into the hall again. "This is my room. It's not far from yours but don't worry, the bathroom near your room is all yours, I have my own."

Kukai leaded me downstairs now. I had a good view of the living room and kitchen from the top of the stairs. I walked down the stairs holding the railing with one hand and holding onto Kukai's hand with the other…It's not what you think, _he's_ the one who hadn't let go yet.

I sat in the living room listening to Kukai fumbling in the kitchen. I walked up to him and leaned against the counter facing him.

"So, what's the lease of this place?" I asked.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm going to be living here for two months. I don't want to mooch off you."

"So don't." He said, smiling his crooked smile.

"How much should I pay you then?"

"You're not paying me anything…"

"I said that I didn't want to live off you like a free loader." I said.

"And _I_ said that you didn't have to if you don't want to. I get where you're coming from Utau. It's a pride thing right? It's also polite, but it's fine."

"You of all people should know about pride Kukai. You're a lot like me. If this situation was in reverse, you wouldn't give me nothing for the hospitality. It's cool, I'll pay half the lease while I'm staying here."

"No you're not."

"You're making this so much harder than it needs to be." I said calmly.

"…How about this, I'll pay for the lease on my own, but while you're staying here, you will be cooking and cleaning. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me. Sure." I agreed.

******* Later that night… 7:35 pm *****************************************

**Utau is speaking to Amu on her laptop webcam**

"_So how was your first day at Kukai's?"_

"Not that bad. He's got a nice place."

"_Oh my god, is that a private cloud bed?"_

"Oh, yeah it is."

"_Cool…"_

"So Amu, how's the cruise comin along?"

"_It's so nice."_

"Awsome…Sorry. I can't shake the fact that I'm living with Kukai. It's awkward."

"_Don't tell me you're moving out already."_

"Of course I'm not. I just need to ask you about Kukai. You knew him longer. Not that we didn't get along in the first place, even though it was just friendly competition most of our encounters, but I can't seem to really interact with him. I need to, it's two months…" I said.

"_Everyone knows that Kukai is generally a happy go lucky guy. He's an easy person to get along with. Try spending more time with him."_

"I guess go to his soccer practice tomorrow…"

"_There you go."_

"Thanks Amu."

"_No prob. I'm from tired shopping too much, I'll talk to you later. Night."_

"Night."

_________________________________________________________________

Ayame: Alright more is coming up. Sry if this chap was boring or short but next chapter will get a little more intimate. See how that turns out. Keep reviewing! Bye

SC: Bye!

___________________________________________________________________


	4. it's exactly what it sounds like

A/N: **TT^TT I know! I suck! I can't believe it took me this long for the 4th**** chap. Forgive me???? Well I hope you guys do, cause I'm trying to make this chapter the most eventful out of the few chaps so far. Keep reviewing! They make me warm and fuzzly inside! XD**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Ayame**: Ok. First off, I wanna thank all of my reviewers for simply reviewing and hoping that I'd get better. :D

**Amu**: Aw. How nice.

**Kukai**: Don't you need to tell the readers something else too?

**Ayame**: Oh yeah. I'm planning to keep this story at the most 20 chapters. This is my first big story. I'm going to load this story with funny moments and romantically akward moments as much as possible.

**Utau**: What about your future work?

**Ayame**: My friends suggested to a make a M rated fic…but they're just pervs. Lol

**Ikuto**: What couple?

**Ayame**: …I'm not doing a M rated fic guys, but hypothetically speaking, Kutau.

**Kukai**: Oh…*blush*

**Utau**: …….*blush*

**Ayame**: Or maybe Amuto will be a change…but it's hypothetically speaking…

**Ikuto**: DO IT!

**Amu**: O////O

**Ayame**: O_O

**SC**: …………………….

________________________________________________________________________

**Two Month Cruise - Chap 4: It's exactly what it sounds like**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Utau's POV**

I took Amu's advise. I decided to accompany Kukai to his soccer practice, and I still intend on keeping our agreement. Badly enough, I had to wake up at 8 o'clock to make Kukai's breakfast. I also took the liberty to dust, do the laundry, and sweep. I remember Kukai saying…

_*Flashback*_

"_I know it might sound strange but I wake up at exactly 10:00. So I trust you'll be awake by then. You can clean and cook before I come out for breakfast."_

_*End of flashback*_

Dammit. I was just starting to think he was pretty nice till he had to tell me that. Waking up two hours before he would make die a little inside. I don't wake up untill noon, but I owe this to him for letting me stay here. I would've rather payed him part of the lease then do his chores, but he was stubborn. I set the last plate on the table then took three steps back and waited for him to come out. My eyes darted at the clock against the wall then to his room door. Five seconds…..Click.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Hey. So you woke up early." He said as the bolt on the doorknob clicked again to close.

"Yeah. I made breakfast." He walked to the table and sat. I stood there.

"Aren't you eating?"

"I don't eat breakfast."

"I don't believe that."

"It's hard too, but I don't since I'm always in a hurry to get to work so I just don't eat in the morning. I pig out when it's lunch time though." I said sitting across from him.

He was wearing sky blue polo shirt with three white lines coming down to his shoulder and across his chest. He had a black wristband on his right hand. A shark tooth necklace hung inches below where his neck meets his chest. He wore dark fitting jeans with black converse sneakers with white laces.

I wore light green tank top under a thin orange hoodie zipped up half way across my stomach. A white pleaded mini skirt, white knee high socks and to top it off, black boots coming up to five inches below my knees.

I looked down at my skirt. Constant scilence and soft clanking of silverware hitting or being set down against plates. My eyes wondered to his necklace again. I stared at the shark tooth that was beaded by slightly nappy thin rope-like material. It was something that I never thought he would wear. Almost too preppy for Kukai. My eyes lowered below the shark tooth down the top part of his chest. I couldn't see much, but it seemed…tan and muscular. I looked at this arms, which I now just noticed his perfect biceps. I embarrassingly found myself staring so much I didn't know that I was starting to lean right in the food.

"So, you're going to work today?"

CLANK!

"Huh!? Oh no. Sanjou is taking a personal day. She called in. She has a huge hangover." I said catching myself before face planting in the scrambled eggs. "I would like to see you during your soccer practice though. Could I come along?"

"Sure you can!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was mildly horrified that I had gotten distracted by a soccer player's body, and that was only the top part of his chest. I wanted to know how good of a soccer star he is.

"Alright! Let's just start off today with a short game." said the coach. I folded my hands into the pockets of my orange hoodie. "Kukai, skins."

Oh god!

I lowered my head down, staring at my feet now. I lifted again to see him taking his jersey off with one quick motion. Both divided teams separate on different sides of the field. His body was lean and perfect. I didn't want to admit it! He seems weird and childish, and so competitive, it's so hard to think he was hot when he was obnoxious. Especially with that ramen eating contest a while back.

Seeing Kukai run back and forth made my face heat up. He was getting sweaty. He was glistening! It was every bit sexy as it was gross! He was sweating and was covered in dirt…He was amazing even. I didn't even pay attention to his soccer skills anymore. I was just off staring at him. I knew it was weird. I hardly know him but I'm nearly falling over just because he doesn't even have his shirt on.

"OK guys! Take ten. You deserve it!" They're coach brought me back to where everything made sense.

"So how was I?" Kukai said, walking up to me.

"…Good." I said giving him a water bottle. Just when things couldn't get worse, he pours the water over his head and shoulders…

"You ok? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

"No!" I answered to quickly.

"LOOK OUT!"…SMASH!!!

It happened all to fast. I saw a soccer ball coming right at me. Square in the face. The next thing I knew, I feel the ground flat against my back, and heat hovering over me. Kukai was on top of me. I was underneath him laying on the ground, soccer ball two feet away from the side of my head.

"Utau, are you ok?" Kukai asked, still on top of me.

"…Uh…" Kukai's leg was on the side of mine and the other was inbetween both of my legs. His knee was hiking up my skirt, and he was dangerously too close to my thighs.

"You're not hurt are you?" He pulled me to my feet.

"No. I'm fine." I started to feel warmth run down my forearm. I saw a trail of blood starting from my elbow to my wrist.

"I am so sorry!" said one of Kukai's friends.

"It's ok. I'm not that badly hurt."

Kukai looked at my arm and pulled me close. "Practice is over. I'll take you home."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**Webcam chat w/ Amu…**_

"_What happened!?"_

"Soccer practice. Thanks for the advise…"

"_This usually doesn't happen…"_

"Well it's not that bad."

"_Where's Kukai?"_

"Getting the first aid kit. I hope he doesn't use the rubbing alchohol. I can hear him coming up the stairs now. I'll talk to you later. I haven't seen or heard from Ikuto yet, so tell him I said hi."

"_Sure thing."_

The worse mistake ever happened this day. After my short chat with Amu, I turned off the window that connected through the webcam and set my microphone down on the table…but…

"This could sting…" Kukai said.

"I can handle it."

I forgot to turn off the mic…

"Ah…Kukai, stop. It hurts."

"I told you it would."

* * *

"_Hey, Amu. Were you just talking to Utau?"_

"_Yeah. She says hi."_

"Kukai, let me do it. Uh…Kukai…"

"Just let me do this." _*bed creaks*_

"_The hell?"_

"Ah…Kukai, be more gentle…"

"…_oh my god…"_

"_What's wrong Ikuto?"_

"_Amu, give me your phone."_

_* * *_

"Does it feel better?"

"A little."

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!!

"I'll get it." I said standing up. I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_UTAU!?"_

"Ikuto? I didn't hear from you since you guys left. How the cruise?"

"_Give the phone to Kukai…"_

"You sound mad…you ok?" I asked.

"_I want to speak to Kukai for a sec." _He hissed. Kukai walked down the stairs. I gave him the phone.

"It's Ikuto. Wants to talk to you."

"Hey Ikuto."

"_YOU PUNK ASS BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!"_

"…What did I do?" asked Kukai. His face was blank.

"…_You know what you did…"_

"No I don't."

"_You…you…DEFLOWERED MY SISTER!"_

I overheard. Heat was creeping to my cheeks. I took the phone from Kukai that seemed to be so shocked, he froze up.

"What're you talking about!?"

"_I heard."_

"Heard what?"

"…_Bed creaks…and things…"_

"Ikuto. Calm down. I don't know how you 'heard' these things, but wherever you heard them…we didn't do anything."

"_Ikuto? Why are you yelling into the phone?" _I heard Amu. _"Utau got hurt at soccer practice when she went with Kukai. He probably used rubbing alchohol to clean the cut on her arm. I heard too. Probably a lot more than you did…You've got the wrong idea."_

Scilence filled both rooms on each end of the phone. I heard a sigh of relief.

"Relax Ikuto. Kukai was just cleaning out the wound." I said.

"………_Be careful Utau. I'm afraid that Kukai might not be the only guy. Tell him I said sorry. My bad." _

"…Yeah. I _was_ your bad…" I hung up and looked at Kukai. He was still in the frozen state when I took the phone from him. "That was embarrassing, but Ikuto said he's sorry. Just be careful of him when he gets back."

"I never thought that he would freak out like that."

"Neither did I."

________________________________________________________________________

Ayame: Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! C ya next chap. Bye!

SC: Bye!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

*

*

*

________________________________________________________________________


	5. Let's not clash

________________________________________________________________________

**Ayame**: Ok, sry for the long wait guys. First I want to say that the 2 month long wait was procrastination and I apologize for that. Ehheh. While I was gone for that time, a lot happened, like I got my braces off, my basement over flooded with 6 inches of water, I saw transformers 2...

**Kukai**: How was it?

**Ayame**: Awsome. Someone got caught trying to bootlag it though.

**Kukai**: …wow.

**Utau**: Not to mention that your family is started to bug you.

**Ayame**: I know. My sister and my mom are getting on my nerves and my dad is yelling at me for the most stupidest things that _he_ does. My parents are starting to call me lazy just because I don't do the chores without being told.

**Ikuto**: Honestly, what teenager does chores on their own free will? Especially in the summer…

**Ayame**: That's what I'm sayin'.

**Amu**: I guess a lot of things kept you from writing.

**Ayame**: Yeah, but I'm using all of that as an excuse for the late chapter. I'm going to tell the truth and say that I procrastinated which I did. But can you really blame me? It's summer, it's hot and if you're like me at all, you would pretty much spend at least some of the summer going to the beach, shopping and being a total couch slump.

**Rima**: You have a responsibility.

**Ayame**: I know. Hopefully the next chapter will not take this long to be posted. And now…ONWARD!

________________________________________________________________________

**Two Month Cruise - Chap 5: Let's not clash**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Utau's POV**

Morning rutine started again with me cooking breakfast. Today I was told to go the studio and start working again. Apparently, my song writer wrote me a new song. Kukai came out of his room and down the stairs with his all-too-famous messy hair and casual street clothes. This time breakfast wasn't so bad. No awkwardness, but there probably will be soon since its only morning.

"Utau, you're working today right?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah. You're driving me?" I said. He nodded.

I started doing the dishes real quick while he was trying to find his keys. I left the rest to soak in the sink. I rushed out the door and held the elevator door open for him. I reached the studio in 10 minutes.

"Princess." Kukai said, opening my door for me. I smiled and ran inside before anyone saw me. Kukai jogged behind me to keep up. People started to come running in and clustering me, shoving sheets of paper at me.

"What's this?"

"The lyrics to your new song. Duh."

"…Duh." Sanjou-san walked up to me.

"Hey Sanjou." Kukai greeted. She replied with an uneasy grin.

"Kukai, you don't have to stay here with me." I said.

"I wanna see you in action. Is that ok with you?"

"…sure."

Morning seemed to go too fast for me to fathom what I had to do, but all I knew was that I had to start practicing singing these lyrics to the music I never heard before. Soon enough, I got it. I guess yesterday wore me out.

(A/N) I did it for love by BoA congrates BoA for your debut in America and your all English album!

_I... did it for love. I... did it for love. I... did it for love. I... did it for love. what's hard for me, I saw your game, but yet, and still you got me, You touched the deepest part of me, you got my heart, it's jumpin'. I told you all of my secrets, didn't see betrayal, One year, two months, and now it's over, didn't think we'd fail. Lovin' you is causin' me to change, and it hurts so bad, it don't feel the same. And now my friends are askin' me what did I do, I done hurt myself over loving you. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. You know that you did me wrong. I know that I did you wrong. Heaven knows I don't mean to hurt nobody. You know that you did me wrong. Lovin' you is causin' me to change, and it hurts so bad, it don't feel the same. And now my friends are askin' me what did I do, I done hurt myself over loving you. Oh, I... I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I had some intentions, baby, but not on hurting you. (I I I)I wanna make it up to you. Did you see it in my heart? I can't trust it anymore. (I I I)I wanna make it up to you. (I I I)I wanna make it up to you. Did you see it in my heart? I can't trust it anymore. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. I, I, I, I, did it, did it, did it for love. Did it for love... Did it for love... Did it for love... Did it, did it, did it for love..._

Kukai grinned at me like a dork, while everyone in the recording studio smiled in satisfaction with the sound.

"Guys, don't you think it's too rushy and out of nowhere that I'm recording a new song in one day?" I asked.

"You're a few days behind Utau, but you're a hard worker. Singing the new song today wasn't a problem for you." Sanjou replied.

"As long as you're not rushing me."

Kukai walked beside me when I walked back to my room. There stood a girl with long black hair and a wide smile on her face. I recognized her right away.

"Hi Utau!"

"Hey Misa." I said hugging her. I looked at Kukai behind me. "Misa, this is Kukai Souma."

"Right. The famous soccer player. Listen, I'm having a party tonight and I want you to come. You too Kukai, you're a celebrity too." Misa said to us.

"Tonight…why so sudden?" I asked.

"My dad left two days ago on a last minute thing. You didn't come to work yesterday so I tried calling you but you didn't answer my calls." I remember trying not to pick up my cell phone thinking it might be Ikuto trying to see how I was doing.

"We can go." Kukai said, "Utau just got finished catching up on work today so tonight we're free."

"Great. I'm having Nagihiko Fujisaki as my DJ, you know him?" Kukai and I both nodded. "Cool. Tonight at nine. Bring a friend if you want." Misa ran off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was 8, and I started to look for the right clothes to wear. I thought about bringing Rima with me to the party but she's still taking care of her seriously confused grandfather. I layed out different outfits on my bed. I went to get more clothes in the walk-in closet. I returned with arms full of black and purple, along with other dark colors. The door frame creaked and snapped my head up to see Kukai leaning against it with dark wash jeans, no shirt but a towel around his neck with damp hair.

"Watcha gonna wear?"

I stared at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't want us to clash."

"What're you talking about?"

"Well I'm taking you."

"Uh, like a date?" I asked with my heart pounding in my chest.

"If you wanna think of it like that. I would want to." I blushed.

"Well, help me choose what to wear." He walked over to me slowly with his hands in his pockets. He was too close to me. He smelled like different mixes of spices and the indescribable scent of his shampoo. I watched as his arm glide to a black tank top, black mini skirt and a white belt to wear on my stomach.

"You'll look nice in this," He said handing me the chosen clothes, "even though you'll look good in anything." I stood at the door way as he walked away with a smirk. I looked down at the dark colored outfit.

"…So I guess you'll be wearing black too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The drive to the party was not silent. We didn't talk but the low leveled volume of the talk radio went on along with the wind rushing in through the window. We shortly arrived at the party with almost no time. Kukai soon started to make the habit to walk to my side of the car and opening the door for me. He wore a black button down shirt with the sleves rolled up to his elbows with black fitting pants and a white tie that was put on in a messy way, having the knot underneath the collar of his shirt where his upper chest showed…again.

"Hey! You made it!" Misa said waving a from the other side of the dance floor. I smiled and waved at her. Suddenly, I could feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I turned to see a familiar smiled that felt like I haven't seen a while.

"It's been a while." Nagihiko said.

I smiled, "Yeah it has," I replied hugging him back. It's a good thing you're DJing isn't it?"

"Yeah. How's has Amu been. I haven't talked to her for, like, two weeks."

"She's doing fine. Having a lot of fun."

"Good."

"You should be doing your job DJ."

"Right, I'll talk to both you and Kukai later." Nagihiko ran off.

I looked all around me to find Kukai nowhere. He left me all alone just like that. Some date he was. I started to walk around talking to a few people I already knew and looking at the decorations Misa set up. An hour passed and I couldn't find Kukai anywhere. It was starting to get late, and I wanted to go home and get some sleep for work the next day. I finally found him on a couch with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"I'll drive home." I said to him. He nodded weakly.

I drove us home and started to lug his body to his room. As if it wasn't difficult enough, I had to drag him up the stairs while I had to make sure he didn't barf on me. I plopped him down on his bed and sat at the edge looking at him. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. His face was inches away from me and he pressed his lips to mine.

"I told everyone at the party that you were my girlfriend. Hope you're not mad." Kukai fell onto his bed again.

"Dammit…"

________________________________________________________________________

**Ayame**: So this chapter wasn't funny, but next chapter will be. Keep Reviewing ppl!

**SC**: Bye!

**SPOILER ALERT!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_* Next chapter's name will be "I got soap in my eyes" New characters come to the scene. Kukai's brothers._

_************************************************************************_


	6. kiss and tell

________________________________________________________________________

**Ayame**: Ok, so I've been slow and I'm sorry readers. Distraction and laziness somehow shadowed over me, but I think that you guys have been waiting long enough for this chapter since something huge happened in the last one.

**Utau**: *blush*

**Kukai**: *smirk*

**Ayame**: Anyway, hurray for shugo chara doki episode 93! The second hint of Kutau since the ramen eating contest!

**Utau**: And I made a new song!

**Ayame**: Wooh!!!!!!!!

**Kukai**: Let's get to the story though.

**Ayame**: Ok! Enjoy the 6th chapter guys, remember to review!

________________________________________________________________________

**Two Month Cruise - Chap 6: Kiss and tell**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Utau's POV**

The next day came too quickly. I got up early since I couldn't sleep. Kukai didn't wake up with his usual timing, but an hour late. Making breakfast for us was too akward because of what happened last night. Kukai came down the stairs, dressed in fitted faded jeans, sneakers and a grey polo. His hair was slightly messier then normal but it didn't seem like he had much of a hangover.

"Morning." He said, walking over to the kitchen.

"…Morning…"

Kukai looked at the clear table and opened the frige. "…You didn't make breakfast."

"Yeah, I was…uh..distracted and burned almost everything…Sorry."

"It's ok. I was hoping we could actually go out this time. After all, the paparazzi is probably expecting pictures for Kutau."

"…Wha-what?"

"Don't think I forgot." He smirked, "I think we'd make a good couple."

"You might have told everyone at the party that we're dating but both you and I know that we're not _actually_ a couple." I said.

"We already had our first kiss." He grinned. I winced at his evil. I never knew this existed in him…at all!

I felt blood rapidly rushing up to my face. "Are you forcing me to date you?!"

Kukai slowly walked closer to me. "I don't want to force you into anything Utau. I'm not like that. I just think that us being a couple would be good for both of us in our careers. We'll probably get more publicity this way. I'll be like David Beckham and you'll be like Victoria or something."

"Funny how that works out huh?" I replied, "I want publicity but I'm not pretending to date someone to get it."

"Who said anything about pretending?" He said walking even closer to me. I blushed ten times more. "I like you Utau. No lie. If you don't want to date me then we can deny the whole thing, but I would really like to take you out and not be ashamed of it to let our fans and paparazzi know. Will you go out with me?"

"…I-"

"Besides…your lips tasted really sweet last night."

I didn't want to admit the fact that we was charming in his own way. Kinda pervy. I didn't have a problem dating him while publicity had nothing to do with it. We clicked the day we raced each other to the ramen shop.

"…How long have you been a perv in hiding?" I said. He laughed.

"Ever since ever."

"Well, lets go get some breakfast."

"You didn't give me an answer."

"…Most of my life consisted on boys like Ikuto ignoring me. Can you prove that you can be a good boyfriend to me? And do you think you can handle it?" I asked.

Kukai smirked at me while swinging the front door open, "Yes." I walked to the door frame.

"Then…yes."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The day went as I thought it would be, paprazzi taking pictures two times more then they normally would if it was just me. Constant flashes making me light headed and making me feel like I could have a seizure right then and there. Questions kept hidding me in the face. 'Are you two dating?', 'Is there a Kutau?'. I like the name combination more than anything now. It had a ring to it.

The day ended with struggles getting threw the lobby. As soon as Kukai and I were home, I headed to my room. Kukai left again about an hour later to practice on his soccer some more with his friends, which gave me some good alone time to talk to Amu.

"So…how's it goin'?"

"_Awsome! We saw a show on the deck last night and had some drinks at the bar. You can actually see the stars from the ship's deck. Ikuto and I had so much fun, so romantic, it was magical."_

"…Well, something magical happened to me last night too…"

"_What?" _

"…How would you feel if I started to date?"

"_Go for it."_

"What kind of guy do yo think I would be good with?"

"_It's not up to me."_

"Well I like guys who are upbeat and…sporty? Any you might know?" I started to sound stupid but I wanted to break the news easily to her and that Ikuto might be in the room somewhere listening.

"_Kukai."_

"You think we'd make a good couple?"

"_Sure. Why are you asking this?…You're already dating him aren't you?! What did you mean by 'Something magical happened to me last night too.'?!"_

"We kissed, but we decided to get to know each other this way. Spending time with him at practices isn't good enough."

"_Don't you guys talk at home?"_

"It's been two and a half weeks since I moved in and we've gotten closer little by little each day, but the vibe seems to be more coupley then friendshipy."

"_Ikuto is going to kill you both."_

"Don't tell him yet!"

"_Then YOU tell him!"_

"Eventually!!!"

"_When will that be?! Do the paparazzi know?"_

"I don't know. And yes, they know."

"_Don't wait too long Utau. He will find out on his own sooner or later. The cruise ship has stores that get magazines that are shipped in from vacation sponsers through city stop locations!"_

"Keep him away from magazines, those tv channels that talk about celebrities and have people make fun of them, anything that might give it away. I want to tell him when I'm ready."

"_HE won't be ready."_

"Have faith in me Amu. All this happened last night and today. I'm stressed."

"_Well, I'll try."_

"Thank you."

"_I gotta start keeping Ikuto busy and away from…"_

"…Kutau."

"_Yeah, Kutau news. Bye. Talk to me later. Real soon."_

"Bye." I said, turning off the webcam.

I jumped hearing the vibration of my phone on the desk next to the keyboard. A text from Kukai clearly plastered over the screen.

_Have dinner without me. I'll be coming home late. Late night hanging out with the guys. My brothers just called me. The know about us. They want us to come over to my oldest brothers' place tomarrow night to have dinner with them so they can meet you._

_-Kukai _3

________________________________________________________________________

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________


	7. there's soap in my eye

________________________________________________________________________

**Ayame**: So um, sry for not updating sooner. Im just really struggling in my new honors English class. I kinda have an E in that class. Parent teacher conferences are soon, like, it's this up coming Monday.

**Ikuto**: Screwed…"

**Ayame**: I know. My dad doesn't get that it's not the final grade since there's a month and 3 weeks left befor the end of our tri. I also have a C in chemistry. He's gonna flip.

**Amu**: How did you get an E in honors English?

**Ayame**: The papers I've been writing are apparently not good enough. My quizzes are pretty bad too. What pisses me off is that there are people in that class who don't care and have an A or B while I'm busting my ass to just get a B, but get an E. My teacher says my punctuation and spelling isn't good enough. I got pissed because it's just fine. I got a 43 out of 70 on a paper on how I had to write an original story line for a good movie or book.

**Kukai**: What's it about?

**Ayame**: In a brief summary, I wrote about a 17 year old girl who had made a deal with the devil and how he was suppose to use her soul to drag every human on earth to hell to give him ultimate power, and he wrote a contract that if she could prove to him that she's strong enough to fight for her life, then she'd have to kill 100 of his demons on earth before she turned 19. If she didn't then she'd die then go to hell and be turned into a demon and corrupt everyone on earth and kill them all so they'd go to hell and give satan power, and the whole movie or book series would be about how she'd be a demon reaper. I lost those points cause it wasn't organized right, my spelling and punctuation was bad, I didn't explain things well enough, I didn't give all my thoughts on it and supposedly, I added things that weren't necessary.

**Utau**: So what, you hate your teacher?

**Ayame**: No. She's cool as a person but a strict teacher with high expectations.

**Kukai**: What do you expect? It's an honors class.

**Ayame**: I am never going to take an honors class again. Well what do _you_ guys think? Would that story be good for a movie or book?…Anyway, I'll deal with that ass load of stress later along with the fit my dad's gonna make at conferences. I can't believe my high school is having conferences. Honestly! That was back in middle school! Well, enjoy this very late chapter, again, sry!

________________________________________________________________________

**Two Month Cruise - Chap 7: There's soap in my eye**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Utau's POV**

It was the night I had to meet Kuakai's bothers. I have to admit, I was nervous. Tadase met them before but never told me anything about them. I couldn't help but clumsly go through my draws and closet to find the right thing to wear. I snaped my head around when I heard the floor boars creak. Kukai stood in the door way with a smile on his face.

"Whatcha up to?" he asked.

"What does it look like?"

"Utau you don't need to spend hours on finding something to wear. Just be yourself, they'll like you."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I'm a lot like my brothers…and _I_ like you." he grinned, leaning on my bed.

"Ok." I sighed.

* * *

That night came along within minutes. I dressed myself somewhat casually and Kukai dressed like he always did. He led me to his car and again opened the door for me on my side, same for when we got out of the car. His brothers house was large and it looked expensive like Kukai's penthouse, but it was a brick house it was more homey looking.

"Welcome!" The door busted open without us reaching the steps yet. "Come in." There stood four boys. All stood from tallest to shortest, like they planned it or something.

"Utau, let me introduce you," pointing the tallest who was obviously the oldest, "This is the eldest brother, Kaido. Then the second eldest is Shusui, third eldest, Rento, fourth eldest is Unkai."

"Nice to meet finally meet you Utau, Kukai told us so much about you, even before you two started dating." Rento said.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied.

"Dinner's gonna be ready in just a sec ok? Make yourself at home. Kukai, why don't you show her around the house."

Kukai nodded. "Told you. You didn't have to be so nervous." he whispered, taking my jacket off and placing it on the rack.

I followed him around the halls. The rooms were nice but I could tell that the one that's clearly not the guest room was the one that had boxers all over the floor.

"Wow."

"Yeah, Kaido isn't good at keep his room sanitary, but I'm slightly better then him. You'd think he'd clean up when he invited a guest, or at least close the door so we wouldn't have to see it. Come, I'll take you into his office."

"Are we even aloud to be in there?"

"No were not. What Kaido doesn't know won't hurt anyone." Kukai led me to a room at the end of the hall way. Two sliding doors opened and revealed a desk make of mahogany, a leather chair, a few pictures and framed certificates on the walls, a laptop and a book shelf.

"I thought that it would be a good thing to let you know more about our family." Kukai said, taking my hand. "Take a look at our family photo album."

I took a leather book from the book shelf and opened it to the first page. A picture of Kukai in his cradle and a fluffy red teddy bear that was bigger then he was sat next to him. "Wow." I laughed.

"I was cute, wasn't I?"

* * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile * * * * * * * * * *

**Normal POV**

Upstairs in the bathroom, Unkai was washing his hands and Kaido impatiently waited for his turn.

"Hurry!"

"Would you hold on?"

"Get your hands washed for dinner! I wanna see suds! NOW NOW NOW!"

"Shut up!" Unkai splashes soap into Kaido's eyes.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Kaido's falls to the floor.

* * *

**Utau's POV**

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

Kukai and I stopped laughing at the baby pictures when we heard a scream coming from down the hall.

"What was that?" I asked. Kukai shrugged and grabbed my hand and started to run out of the room. We came to the bathroom and we saw Kaido rolling on the floor fiercly rubbing his eyes. Kukai stepped forward.

"What happened?" he asked.

Unkai stood there. "…He fell."

We started dinner after all of that. Kukai sat next to me, pulling out my chair and pushing it in for me when I sat down. Rento continued to place things on the table, Shusui kept adjusting his glasses for some reason. Kaido sat there with red swollen eyes and Unkai stared at me and Kukai.

"So when did you guys start to go out?" asked Unkai.

"Just a few days ago. It's kinda suprising that you guys wanted to meet Utau so early in our relationship." Kukai replied. I nodded.

"Well, she's an idol. We weren't going to wait. So Utau…what do you wash first when you get in the shower?" Rento asked.

"…W-what?"

"Oh god…" I could hear Kukai mumble into his chest.

After answering many odd questions while having dinner, Kukai and I went home. The drive was silent. I could tell that Kukai was a bit embarrassed but it was fine with me. I get questions like that all the time from talk shows. It was eleven. Both of us were tired out of our minds.

"Sorry about my brothers."

"It's ok. They were nice. I'm really tired. Night Kukai."

"Untill tomarrow."

________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW PLZ!!!!

I promise I'll update sooner on the next chapter.

SEE YA!!!

________________________________________________________________________


	8. Red carpet drama

**Ayame**: Good news everybody! I passed my honors English class this tri with a C-!!!! I mean I of course, could've done better but I PASSED!!!!

**SC**: YAY!!!!

**Utau**: So what's this chapter going to be about?

**Ayame**: *sing songy voice* You'll see~

**Kukai**: Any drama?

**Ayame**: *sing songy voice* Yes~

**Ikuto**: Stop…

**Ayame**: *sing songy voice* No~

**Rima**: Really.

Ayame: K. I've been working on this book that I've been writing and I think it will be great. I plan on writing a little bit more of it then putting a few chapters on fan fiction, so if you guys are interested, CHECK IT OUT! The deets aren't important right now since I've been too busy to even finish the third chapter of it….I know…Anyway enjoy the 8th chapter of Two month cruise!!!!!!!

* * *

**Two Month Cruise - Chap 8: Red carpet drama**

* * *

**Utau's POV**

It's been a week since I met Kukai's brothers. Today is the day I was scheduled to walk down the red carpet to a movie premiere that I was invited to. Kukai was more than welcome to come, in fact the invitation said 'Bring another friend with you if you'd like,' Kukai was expected to be invited by me. I looked a the invite in my hands. It was an ivory colored cared with crimson writing. I didn't like the name that was signed at the bottom. Hiro Ikeda.

Hiro Ikeda is an 18 year old boy who's an actor. Sanjou made a mistake of hiring him for one of my music videos. A music video that involved intense sexual themes, due to the song of course, a higher rise for maturity in my music. Him, being a stuck up perv, thought my acting in that music video nearly a year ago thought it could've led somewhere. I wasn't into it as much as he was. It was _just_ a music video. The idiot bothered me for three months, telling paparazzi that we were dating, sending me texts when I didn't even give him my number. Somehow, he got a hold of it.

I put the ivory card in my back pocket and walked up the stairs to Kukai's room. It was 9:55. Five minutes before Kukai wakes up. I figured that if I went into his room to quietly get his laundry, he wouldn't mind. I opened the door slowly, sure enough, Kukai was lying there asleep, with the most peaceful expression. I didn't know how to tell him about the movie premiere. How could I've told him that the guy who's inviting the both of us was someone that I had to grind up on in an MV? Why did Hiro invite _both_ of us?

I picked up a few of Kukai's shirts from the floor. Heading toward the door, I looked back at sleeping Kukai. What was I worried about? It was just a music video. Kukai doesn't even seem like the jealous type anyway…Opening the door, an arm full of clothes, a hand slams on the door next to my head and pushing the it closed, unallowing me to leave.

"Who's Hiro Ikeda?" I was still facing the closed door, for some reason I felt scared. Maybe it was Kukai's raspy, growing voice.

"Uh…"

"Utau look at me." I obeyed and turned around to see Kukai's angry face a few inches a way from mine, pressing me against the door.

"He's…someone I've worked with." Surprising, how I couldn't even hear him get up. "I thought you don't get up till 10.

"It's 10:01. This Hiro," getting straight to the point, "what is he?"

"An actor." I said, "He's inviting us to the premiere of his new movie tomorrow night."

"…_Us_…" Kukai hissed. Kukai wasn't in a good mood, rare for a person like him. He leaned back and took his arm away from the door. A smile appeared on his face. "I'd love to meet him. You two are good friends?"

"…No."

"Really…hmm. I think it's about time I meet more of your celebrity friends Utau."

"We're not friends." I said.

"Then maybe this Hiro Ikeda and I could be friends." Kukai said, with an evil smirk.

Hoping he wouldn't be rash about anything, I knew I had to tell Amu. And check up on her while I'm at it.

**Webcam Chat**

* * *

"Hey Amu, how've you been?"

"_Good. Look I gotta tell you something."_

"What? Ikuto didn't find out did he?"

"_No, but that's what I want to talk to you about. I can't keep him from this Utau. Tell him already. He'll be even more mad if he had to find out for himself then you telling him."_

"I can't tell him right now."

"_Why?"_

"I'm still trying to figure out how to. Just try your best to keep him from finding out okay? Please?"

"_I can't keep doing this."_

"Please."

"_Fine. I'll try. So how has Kukai been doing?"_

"…He's thinking of doing something."

"_What?"_

"Watch MTV's meet the cast of _'Café Maid Black Tea'_ red carpet movie premiere tomorrow night at 10. You'll find out and so will I."

* * *

That night I tried to sleep. I began to think about what Kukai might do. He was so unpredictable now. It was obvious that he was cause a commotion. How was he going to do it though? Kiss me right in the middle of the red carpet to make his point of me being his now? Or will he get into a fight with Hiro?…

Sleeping became impossible. Kukai's grunts of frustration down the hall what make my eye lids practically rip open every time I was _about_ to fall asleep. I didn't know if it was a good idea to check on him. But somehow in my gut, I felt like I needed him to calm down, so I walked down the hall but stopped. Now I was facing the door, staring at the door knob. My hand was quivering, but I managed to push the door open. I peered in to see Kukai sitting with his legs crossed on a chair, sitting in front of his computer.

"What're you doing Kukai?"

"Just playing an online game. Why aren't you in bed?"

"You kept me up." I said, "What game are you playing?"

"It's called War Craft. There's these separate games that are created by players. Right now I'm playing a side game called 'Don't piss me off'.

"What do you have to do?"

"Well I'm orange. Right now teal is kinda like the boss. He's keeping me, red, blue and yellow in a confined area under his control. We basically have to do what he tells us to do. If we don't he kills us."

Kukai stared at the screen the whole time while he was explaining it to me. It felt like he was punishing me. There wasn't a sting in his voice, but him just looking at the screen, not bothering to turn around for even a second made me think I did something bad, when I know I didn't. He's jealous. Is this is way of dealing with it? Not looking at me?

I looked at the screen even closer. I looked in the reflection of the glass screen that reflected Kukai's emerald green eyes. It wasn't the same. I jumped when I heard Kukai clicking his mouse. The screen showed an orange colored space suit looking thing running around in a circle.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Teal just told me to run around in a circle." I looked at the side of his window. The players chat said that teal told him to do so. 'OJ. Run around in a circle'. Teal then shot a Kuaki with cannon.

"Why'd he kill you?"

"I don't know." Kukai typed to teal, 'Why did you kill me?' Teal's answer was, 'That was an oval.'

* * *

Kukai slept in past 10 since he played War Craft the rest of the night. I took my time cleaning the house. After I was done I plopped on the couch. The invite found its way into my hands again. Should I go? If I did, would've encouraged Hiro's feelings for me? Maybe I should just go to end it. Kukai's door didn't open yet even after staring at the card for 10 minutes. I turned on the TV, flipping through random channels that would've sparked my interest. I saw Hiro on TV. A daily morning show, to interview celebrities. Of course, he was talking about his new movie coming out today.

"_Yes this movie is going to be amazing. It's a perfect love story with some comedy and it just shows the typical love and work life of Japanese teenagers."_

"_How many people do you think will come to your movie premiere?"_

"_Well, I'm hoping a lot of people, but I'm hoping that one particular person will come."_

"_Who?"_

"_Utau Hoshina."_

I could here the audience go 'oooohhhh'. The moment it started to leave their lips, I turned off the TV. I need to talk to someone. I grabbed a pen and some lined paper and wrote, _'Kukai, I'm going to hang out with Rima for a bit. I'll be back in a few hours. Breakfast is in the fridge. -Utau'_. I walked out of the door, walked out of the building and caught a taxi.

* * *

Rima walked in with a cup of tea for the both of us. Ami was sitting on the couch watching Sailor Moon. I miss that anime. Haven't seen it seen it since I was 6. (Ayame: Me too!)

"So I'm going to watch _Café Maid Black Tea_. You think you can give me a ticket in." Rima said.

I sipped my tea. "I don't know."

"I wanna see that movie too." Ami said, running up to me.

"Ami, that movie is rated M." said Rima.

"Awww. Utau," Ami whined, "I wanna see it."

"Sorry kid."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Normal POV**

Kukai walked out of his room and down the stairs. Utau wasn't anywhere to be found. Kukai started to look for any signs of her leave. A note was placed on the table. He walked toward it and read, _'Kukai, I'm going to hang out with Rima for a bit. I'll be back in a few hours. Breakfast is in the fridge. -Utau'_. Kukai pulled out his phone.

**Utau's POV**

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text Kukai sent me.

'_I'm going to practice, then I'm going to hang out with Tadase afterward. You and Rima have fun. Get a ride from Sanjou, I'll meet you at the premiere.'_ _-Kukai_ _:D_'.

Rima, Ami and I spent the rest of the day shopping down town. We shopped for something to wear for the premiere. I'm sure I could get Rima in. She could maybe scare Hiro off. There were times where she's scaryer then I am. Night came, and Sanjou picked us up in a rented limo. Both Rima and Ami came with me, wearing knee length dresses. I wore a black dress at the same length. Rima would sit with me while Ami would stay in a confind room with free food, meeting other celebrities. She could join the rest of us at the after party.

We arrived, and as soon as I stepped out of the limo, cameras flashed. Bright flashes coming at me a milisecond after the one before. People screamed. Rima stayed close behind me while I held onto Ami's hand. I didn't want her getting lost. I got use to the camera flashes, but Ami was being blinded and couldn't see. I rushed down the red carpet, trying to get both of them out of there. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Kukai stood there next to me with a grin. He wore a suit. His style still intacted with his jacket unbuttoned, first few bottons of his white button down shirt undone with a loose tie. His sleeves were rolled up, giving him the relaxed layed back look which fit his character all too well.

"So that's Hiro?" asked Kukai, "Introduce me Utau." Kukai kissed my cheek, making the camera flashes come at us two times faster. I was nervous, but I walked up to Hiro, who was flashing a cocky smile to his fan girls, who were screaming and some, fainting.

"Ah, Utau. I hoped you would make it." Hiro said, smirking. I was ready to tell him off.

"Hiro…this is Kuaki. My _boyfriend_."

"…Hi." Kukai said.

"Hello. I'm sorry, I'm not really familiar with who you are."

"I'm one of Japan's most famous soccer players." Kukai stepped forward.

"Really? My, what an achievement." Hiro turned to me. "Utau, I was beginning to think you were getting interested in nobodies." I could see in the coner of my eyes that Kukai was simmering.

"Don't you know we're going out now?" I said with a sting in my voice.

"I didn't think too much of of it." He turned to Kukai again. "After all, Utau and I really hit it off before."

"It was just an mv!" I shouted.

"Was it?" Hiro was still looking and Kukai, dead on. "You seemed to put so much effort into climbing all over me."

"…" Kukai kept silent.

"And ripping off my clothes,"

"…"

"touching me, kissing me."

"…"

"I never kissed you, you liar."

Heat was coming off of my cheeks. I was enraged at how he could say such lies. Before I knew it, I could see a flash passing me. Right in front of my eyes. Then I heard a loud thud noise with the waves rumbling through the carpet, hitting the soles of my feet. I could feel Ami's arm pull me back. Flashes from the cameras starting to go off like crazy. I couldn't see a thing, until Rima dashed in front of them, causing some shade for me to get a look. Kukai was on top of Hiro, punching away at his face. Small drops of blood stained the red carpet. Rima grabbed onto Kukai's shoulders and pulled him off of Hiro. Security ran to us, so late there was no point in them even coming.

* * *

We ended up in an confind room. I dabbed Kukai's wounds with a cotton ball, as revenge, I loaded it with rubbing alchohol. He kept pulling away from the sting. Even though all I saw was Kukai punching, Hiro must've gotten a hit to him. Or scratched him. He looks like a scratcher.

Rima was outside the door, talking to Sanjou. Ami sat on the couch next to Kukai. He kept looking at his fists in his lap. I just looked at his eyes. Still filled with anger, still after hitting Hiro in the face more times then necessary. Kukai didn't regret it, and right now, neither did I. The door swung open, and Sanjou called me over to talk to her.

___________________________ **Normal POV** ______________________________

"Hey, Kukai?" Ami said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you get in a fight with Hiro?"

"What else? He made me mad."

"I didn't hear what he said, what did he say that made you mad?"

"He just said some things." Kukai mumbled.

"Like what?"

"Things…"

"Like?"

"He…did things to Utau."

"Like what?"

"You don't need to know kiddo."

"Tell me." Ami said.

"That's for adults to know."

"I'm not six years old anymore. Tell me."

"He…touched her."

"Where?"

"Ami look, the point is, is that he just needed to be taught a lesson. You're right. You're not six years old any more, but you should keep your mind innocent until the day comes where you actually know what a gigolo is."

"A gigolo?" Ami said, "Is that what Hiro is?"

"Yes."

Ami walked out of the room and found Rima, Utau and Sanjou talking. Utau and Rima walked inside the room, leaving Sanjou and Ami out in the hall by themselves. Ami knew she shouldn't have asked, but she didn't want to be naïve about these things.

"Sanjou-san?" Ami tugged on her sleeve. Sanjou bent down to Ami's height.

"Yes?"

"What's a gigolo?"

"…Where did you hear that?"

"Kukai said that Hiro is a gigolo. What's a gigolo?" Sanjou tried to think of a way to say this in a different way then what was the best definition she could think of. She just decided to be blunt.

"Ami, a gigolo is like a male version of a prostitute. Do you know what a prostitude is?"

"Yeah. They're girls who have sex for money."

"Right," Sanjou said, "A gigolo is a boy who has sex for money."

"Kukai said Hiro _did_ things to Utau."

"Yes. He was hired to do a music video with her."

"…So, he was payed?"

"Yes."

"Utau was payed?"

"…uh yes, but it was just a music vid-"

"Utau is a prostitute?!"

* * *

**Ayame**: Hope you liked it guys. Thanx for reading. Don't for get to Review!

**Ayame and SC**: *starts singing* We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy new year ~

-Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New year!

SC: Bye!


	9. Don't hate me

**Ayame**: Okay, so I haven't updated in a year, and I wanna let you guys know that I'm really really really really sorry. I never thought that my junior year in high school would make me so busy. I have ACT's to worry about and right now I'm struggling to keep my GPA in check. I just don't want you guys to feel as if I stopped writing, or I fell off the face of the earth and I can't seem to find time for not just writing but for anything else. It's like doing work all the time, and as a lame excuse as that is, it's true but still I am at fault. I need to finish what I started. I know that some of you guys, if not all of you, think that's not good enough, then you're right. I should make time. So I hope this update will make up for it.

**Two Month Cruise - Chap 9: Don't hate me**

**Utau's POV**

It was now 10:15, and Kukai hadn't come down yet. Even if he did, breakfast wasn't ready. I was too busy looking through the newly released tabloid, with a picture of the fight on the front cover. The moment I got the magazine, I immediately flipped through the pages to find the article. Paparrazi will often make up lies to make things more intertaining to sell the tabloids. I had to laugh. Hiro looked stupid making his angry face with tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked like a girl who was dumped by her boyfriend after she had a few too many drinks.

Kukai came down as I grinned at the photos. He looked at his phone in his hand while the other was in the pocket of his jeans. He also looked somewhat disappointed.

"Good morning. You okay?" I asked.

"Not really…"

"…What?"

"That was my couch," he said holding up his phone, "he wants me to make a public apology to Hiro's fans."

"…I…didn't know he had fans…" I laughed.

"Well apparently he does. He gained a ton of them after he made an appearance on that music video with you."

"So, without me, he'd be…"

"Another C-list actor that people wouldn't acknowledge." Kukai said.

"…When're you suppose to make that public apology?"

"On that radio talk show you're suppose to be on tomarrow." Kukai picked up the taploid from the table. "Wow. I look…scary…"

"He deserved it…" I whispered.

"Can you really be okay with this?" he whispered back, "I look like some violent idiot. Attacking people,…and in front of you."

"…I don't really have a problem with it. You did it because a guy struck a nerve because he talked about me inappropriately. No other person in my life has ever stuck up for me like you did. That's why people would say I'm a cold person. I've always had to stick up for myself for as long as I can remember. Thank you Kukai"

"Really? All by yourself?"

I nodded. "Not even Ikuto stuck up for me. He wasn't even around me that often to begin with anyway."

"Who would harass you?"

"You'd be surprised…" I started to walk to the couch.

"I'll always be there for you Utau. Even if you don't need me." I looked back. His green eyes were so sincere, it gave me goose bumps.

"I'll always need you. You taught me that." I relplied…with a whisper.

That very day, Kukai and I spent hours down town. People stared at us but never came near. Kukai's sadness began to grow. I could tell, even when he's smiling that goofy smile he was known for. I didn't like it. Untill recently, I've let my bottled up feelings go. Seeing him hide it all for my sake was pissing me off. Hiro had it coming. What did Kukai think about what I feel about him. It's not like I'm scared of him for fighting Hiro. I'm not disappointed in him. I don't hate him.

How many times did someone get on my nerves? Reguarding my career…I could think of so many. How many times did I have to suck it up and not act bitchy before paparrazi would rag on me for freaking out?…I could think of so many. How often do I have a guy to back me up, and risk getting in trouble to do so?…No one but Kukai would.

Car rides became more confortable for me. Even if he and I weren't talking to each other. Just him driving, and me staring out the window. I became obsessed with everything he did. Like how one hand would be on top of the steering wheel while the other arm was rested on his elbow on the arm rest of his door, and how his hand would be touching his face in some way. How his legs would be slightly spread apart. How he would step out of the car and how he would step into it.

The radio was playing, and it played a very happy girly tune. As soon as I heard the lyrics, I cringed. All of it was far to poppy and gross. Kukai looked at the radio. He gave a nod, seeming as though he knew the singers. What they sounded like was a girl group consisting of at least eight members.

'_And that was 'Jeez' by the new rising girl group, GRIP!' _

I turned to Kukai. "Do you know them?"

"I've heard of them once. They're a really girly band, but they're getting pretty famous pretty fast. Looks like you've got some competition."

"When did they debut?"

"I don't know, like two weeks ago."

"Oh." I said.

"Did you know they were labed under Easter productions?"

"…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Sanjou's Productions** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Why didn't you tell me there's a new girl group?"

"Sorry, I've been busy trying to get the paparazzi to shut up. You need to stay out of trouble. Same goes for you too Kukai." Sanjou pointed.

"Yes. Ma'am…"

"I'm not mad, but don't you think this new girl group might knock me down the list? They're in our competing production." I said.

"Well, Utau you said you handled competing artists before, why would it make any difference if they were in the same lable as you were once? Easter's got new management. Subliminal messages aren't going to be used." Kukai asked.

"Because," Sanjou replied, "Each artist is compared to other artists, most of the time, from two different companies. Whoever the public thinks is better, that company gets more sales on CD's and other merchandise. May the better singer's production win. Because Utau was once Easter's property, people will begin to compare her old work with the work of the a new group, which will lead to who is the better company that fronts their singers better. Whoever gets fronted better will get the money and fans."

I turned to Kukai. "There are people who will think I'm better, so they'll buy my CD's, but if people think GRIP is better, my rating will go down. Same goes for the other way. The company wants all the talents to have high ratings based on their own work, and they only way sales stablize is for the artists to have a good image. We've been getting into trouble lately, giving GRIP spot light. People might already be thinking they're better as people than me."

"Your fans are faithful. They won't think anything less of you. GRIP may get a few fans, that doesn't mean you'll lose yours."

"My peak was with Easter. Theirs will be all the time as long as they stay with them. Because the of the subliminal messages before, it's convinced people that artists under Easter are better. It's been imbedded into their minds."

"Utau, you've worked hard to gain fans with real music instead of playing with their minds. You're at your peak too."

"This time might be different."

Sanjou put her hand on my shoulder. "We'll see. Just stay out of trouble for now and I'll make sure songwriters are working to get you back into the spotlight again. For now, just try to relax. Be in the good view of the public as a role model. It'll be ok."

The rest of the day I did all the research I possibly could to find out what the word was like on these girls. They were pretty and cute. Highly desireable to men. Girls would die to be them. Because they debuted only two weeks ago, there was hardly any info on them whatsoever. There single 'Jeez' was hideous. Very annoying, but unfortunately to many, very catchy. As sad as it made me, 'Jeez' already had 10,000 downloads within the first week. Up to 19,000 this week.

The next day, I went with Kukai to the talk radio show. First the host wanted to speak to me about my music, but it was only for a second untill he started to bring up the rumors. I figured I couldn't deny it. Kukai and I were dating. I could deny it to Ikuto though. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Things started to get akward when the host brought up GRIP, and how surprisingly well they were doing for their first single released only two weeks ago.

"So Utau, how do you feel about GRIP? They're in Easter like you were."

"I don't know much about them but I see a bright future in them." Wow, what a lie…

"They've come after you and they say they look up to you. As their sempai, what advise would you give them as new coming artists?"

"Umm…What _can_ I say? Do your best and make it about the music instead of your image. Music is what people want, not prancing love dolls."…oops…

"Wow Utau, sounds like baggage."

"I'm not implying to them. Companies can come to think image is all that there is, but switching out of Easter has made me realize that making people happy is with music. Easter is under new management, so I highly doubt these girls will make it with only their image, but artists can fall under the spell too…I believe Kukai might want to say something now." I pushed Kukai toward the mic.

"Um, yeah there is something I want to say. To the fans of Hiro, I just want to say that brawl was stupid and I wish I could take it back but the damage has been done. I'm sorry if I've made any of you angry. Please don't take this out on Utau, Sanjou productions, Japan's national soccer team…I just can't bare that. I apologize. To you and to Hiro."

After the show was over, Kukai and I walked into the lobby to sit and relax for a bit. I couldn't thank him enough for making things less akward. He and I sat their in silence drinking Boba. (**Ayame**: I love BOBA!) Disturbanced ruptured my me-time when I heard loud, obnoxious high heels clank on the floor. It wasn't just one pair. It was eight.

"Utau look. GRIP is here." Kukai said. All eight girls walked up to me making their heels clank louder as they got near. All had unpleasant looks on their faces.

"Tsukiyomi-sempai, what a pleasure to finally meet you." said who I assumed was the leader. "My name is Aiko, the leader of GRIP." I knew it.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

She turned to Kuaki. "Hi. You must be Kukai Souma right? I'm not really a fan of soccer but I'm a fan of you."

"_What the hell bitch! Right in front of me!"_

"…Hi. Thanks, it's always nice to meet a fan."

"So, um, what you ladies doing here?" I asked.

"We're promoting ourselves on the TANSHIN radio show. We're proforming 'Jee'."

"Nice. So, what's it like being stars so far girls? Rivetting isn't it? Peaks don't last very long."

"How would you know sempai? Have you even reached your peak yet? Work hard sempai."

"_I'm gonna kill this bitch…"_

"She's been at her peak since her debut a long time ago up until now still." Kukai said. "Utau is an amazing singer. She plans to release more songs in the future."

"Really," replied the leader. "Because I couldn't help but notice her fame has been spiked only because of her troubles she's been getting into. Such a shame she had to bring you down too Kukai-sama."

"All her troubles has been my fault. I won't hold Utau back anymore. You girls are getting into the biz really fast. By the way, what does GRIP stand for anyway?" Kukai asked.

"It stands for Girls Rising In Power."

"…_Ahhaa…You serious?"_

"Wow." I said.

"Well Tsukiyomi-sempai, I think we can't stay and talk more, but we can only hope to be such a great group to be able to be compared to you. Although, we don't hope to remain in your shadow for much longer. Bye."

"Very nice to meet you girls."

**Ayame**: So I hope that was a fill, and don't worry, writing will be sinch for me now since exams are over and Christmas break is coming. Two weeks with nothing but writing. Look forward to that. So I hope that will be a Christmas present to you guys. Lastly, thanks for all your guys' reviews. See you soon!


	10. Hit me with your best shot

**Ayame**: So I really liked the reviews you guys sent me. I close to reaching 100 of them! Yay! So here's chapter 10! ENJOY!

**Two Month Cruise - Chap 10: Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

**Kukai's POV**

I wasn't long untill I realized that girls could be this dangerous. Utau just met the girls and she's already trash talking them. Not like she didn't have the right to, those girls were bitches. I could tell that Utau wanted to continue badmouthing them on the interent, but that would get her into more trouble. Both she and I couldn't afford that. Practice was unbearable. Couch had me working 2x harder than everyone else on the team since it was his form of punishment on me for making the team look bad for causing a social uproar with the red carpet fight. The talk about that still hasn't died down. Now that people are assuming that Utau and I are dating, it's now a "Kukai vs. Hiro! Who will win Utau's heart!" battle. Well it was completely obvious who won already. But Hiro's fans think that if they can't have him, he should at least be with someone like Utau.

Mean while, Utau's having to beg Amu daily and ask her if Ikuto was on to us. Luckily, no, but Amu hasn't been enjoying her vacation one bit since she has to lie to her boyfriend and all. I didn't understand exactly why we shouldn't just tell him. He'd be angry about it but he'll get over eventually.

"Utau?…" I walked over to her sitting on the couch staring at her laptop sitting on the coffee table. She was reviewing the only music video that Grip had on their official fan site. The music video had many, many comments. All of them saying that their music is great, they have potential to make it big time, they're all so pretty, all that junk.

"Can you believe this?" Utau screamed, "All these girls are, are cute smiles, high heels, plastic faces and screechy voices with horrible dance moves. If people do, how will they compare me to them?"

"Utau, you really don't have anything to worry about. You're great. These girls aren't going anywhere. What I see right now is all they have to offer. Your songs actually make people happy."

"…Maybe I'm losing it. What happened to the confident me?"

"Some where in there still," I pointed to Utau's chest, "just don't worry about it."

Right away, walking out of the house, Sanjou called Utau to go to her place to talk about something important. I could see Utau tensing up. I was only hoping it was to tell Utau she has a new song to record later. Utau showed up and Sanjou immediately shoved music sheets in her face. My arm was around her shoulder and I could see that the new song had good lyrics.

"You'll need to rehearse the lyrics a bit before we start recording." Sanjou said, "I booked a time at the studio to record it next week. I don't want to rush everything in your schedule but with Grip inching closer to the top on the Oricon charts, we need to hustle."

Everyday I've been with Utau when she rehearsed. She sounded great from the start. Soon enough two week went by, and we were at the studio. Utau and I along with Sanjou walked into the recording room we were assigned to. As soon as we walked in, we heard a group of girls singing. The sound proof glass showed the Grip girl.

As soon as Utau saw them there she began to tense up. Her hand in mine started to tighten. The girls smiled smuggly at her. Ferious, Sanjou walked up to a man who stood there at the sound boards who looked like he was a few years younger than Sanjou. He looked really happy with the reactions in the room. I felt scared. I knew somebody was gonna get punched out. Not knowing who it might be or when I'd happen made everything worse.

"What's the meaning of this? Utau was suppose to record her new song to day in this time slot. Why're the Grip girls here? Are you their manager?" Sanjou shrieked.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry, but Grip were to be scheduled as soon as possible to record their new song. It's to finished their debut album."

"Utau needs to record her new song. She practiced for weeks. We want her song to be on the Oricon charts by the end of the month. You just can't schedule us out."

The man pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I can, you see, Easter practically owns this recording studio. Other artists were just allowed to record here. Since Grip is under Easter, they can record whenever they need to, and right now, they need to."

Utau started to grit her teeth. Her breathing became hitched. I bent down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, Sanjou's gonna do something." I kissed her cheek. She calmed down a bit.

"If Utau stayed with Easter, she could've gotten the recording done."

I heard the song the Grip girls sung. They were good, I had to admitt and they had every element that they needed to do well in the intertainment business. Talent, good looks. Not that Utau didn't already have that, but the Grip girls were a group. And they were new. Practically, every guy would want to date them and every girl would want to be them. What a cheap weapon to use.

The song ended and the Grip girls walked out and stood next to their manager. "Just book another time."

"The next time would be three weeks from now and we don't have time for that."

"Well why don't you perform your new song in the Asia music festival on the 19th. Three Weeks from now?" Aiko said to Utau. "Give your fans a preview of your new song before you record it."

Utau walked up to her, completely in her face. "Well Aiko, leader of Grip, are you challenging me?"

"Of course not sempai. The Asia music festial isn't a competition to begin with. Different singers and dancers all over Asia are coming to show off what they got. It would only make sense if Japan's best represented."

"Asia music festival?" I asked. Aiko turned to me.

"Each singer to perform is allowed three songs. No more, no less."

"Fine." Utau declared. "I'll do it." Sanjou stood there, surprised and almost scared. Scared because of the tight schedule.

**Utau's POV**

It's been a week since we clashed with Grip again. If you ask me, it was far to soon. But it didn't matter. Right now I had to work hard on singing and dance practice. Their wouldn't be a winner to this challenge, but both Aiko and I knew something would determine the winner. Even if one of us one, it was far from over. News spread all over the radio, tv and internet blogs about the Asia music festival and how I would be singing an unrecorded song. And of course, the fight between Grip and I brought more pressure.

When we got back to Kukai's apartment that night, he offered to share his bed with me. Suprisingly, I didn't seem nervous about it. We haven't been dating that long, but with him cheering me on and supporting me, it seemed like we were happily married. He doesn't wear a shirt when he sleeps, but that didn't make anything uncomfortable. His arms held me close to his chest. He was hot. Warmth was what I needed right now. My best friend and my brother are miles away to support me, he was all I had right now.

The next morning, Kukai and I ate breakfast together, he decided not to put on a shirt and just roll out of bed looking the way he went in. He and I exchanged glaces at each other. His goofy smile was always pleasant to see. His bed head made him look cute. The phone rang and got up to answer it.

"Souma residence…Ikuto." Panic started up inside me again.

"…Guess what I found out…"

**Ayame**: Well that was a short chapter. ACT's and MME is done and moving into a new tri can be stressful. Spring break is over, but I personally think it was too short. Anyway, I thought this chapter was boring but I think the next one will be interesting. Stick around guys! Review!


	11. Jeez!

**Ayame**: Ok, chapter 11! XD. So guys I've been wanting some inspiration for shugo chara. The anime ended a while ago, and it seems hard to write about a couple you haven't seen in a while. Besides, the anime gave only small hints of Kutau. So I decided to find this inspiration by looking up the manga for shugo chara encore, where Kutau is recognized as an official couple. Beautiful. I could only wish they continued the episodes to finish with the encore, then the fans would've been even more happy. The ending would be more satisfying since everything is answered. Plus who'sever your fav couple is, end up being that way. (if you haven't read the encore, sry for the spoiler.) Chap 11!

**Two Month Cruise - Chap 11: Jeez!**

**Utau's POV:**

"W-wha-?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh-…what was I suppose to tell you? I didn't how to tell you."

"I'm really happy for you Utau."

"I-…what?"

"The Music festival, it's good that you're getting more work. The festival airs on TV in three days. I had to hear from Sanjou. I'm beginning to think that you wouldn't want me to see you perform."

"Oh…" I looked back at Kukai, and he still had the worried look on his face. I smiled back at him, reassuring him.

"Well, I've been busy rehearsing and stuff that I didn't get a chance to tell you. Not even Amu. How is she doing anyway? How's the vacation?"

"Good."

"Good. You should enjoy it more instead of calling me."

"Why're you mad?" Ikuto asked, "I can't check up on my favorite sister?" I hear the tease in his voice.

"I'm your _only_ sister, and I'm not mad, just stressed."

"About GRIP? Don't worry. You know they're good but they're a one-hit-wonder group. They've got nothing on you."

I suddenly felt warm, soft arms wrap themselves around my waist. I soon felt Kukai's chin rest on my shoulder. He pulled me close and I could smell his wonderful colone. My mind went blank and I found myself unable to talk, for God knows how long. Apparently it was a while.

"…"

"…Utau?"

"…."

"…You there?"

"Uh…wha?"

"Did you listen to anything I just told you? I'm trying to give you confidence here."

"Sorry. I gotta go." I said hastly.

"Ok. Love you 'only sis'"

"Love you too. Tell Amu I miss her." I hung up. I turned around to face Kukai wrapping my arms around his neck with his arms still around my waist.

"Well…he didn't find out." he said, bending down kissing me.

Three days came quick. It was already night time and the festival was going to start in twenty minutes. The crowd kept cheering for random artists, sounding like one big, collective, loud mumble. No doubt that GRIP was going to sing _Jeez!_ but what two other songs did they have hidden in their sleeves? My new song, was going to be good. Right?

As group after group performed, singer after singer, dancer after dancer, GRIP was going to go on. Three more singers untill they were on. I looked over to them and all the girls stood there talking to the director of the event. All talking in turns as the director nodded. Aiko turned to me with a smug look on her face. The director of the festival walked over to me and with a nervous but stern look said the most bogus thing to me.

"Utau? I think it would be a good idea of you could cut back one of your three songs and perform only two."

"What?"

"W-well…"

"Well what?" I demanded. Kukai rushed to my side and Sanjou quickly following after him. "Why cut back one of my songs?"

"Sempai," Aiko jumped in. "GRIP is a new group."

"So?"

"Well I think you've been in the business for so long and that I think a lot of people know you. Give your underclassmen a chance to shine. We'll sing four songs to fill in your slot in your stage time."

"That's not fair." Kukai said. He turned to the director. "The rules of this festival is that each artist is allowed to perform three songs."

"It's just a festival and part of a fundraiser. There are no rules. I really do think it's fair for the inexperienced groups to gain more stage time."

"Why change the schedule during the time of the concert?"

"It's not even a big problem. Filled in time slots are easy to fix when another artist or group is prepared to fill in a missing slot for another artist."

"I don't want to have a slot filled! I didn't have any problems." I said.

"Sorry. GRIP is on in five." With that, the director walked away and so did GRIP.

Sajou's face was completely red. "UNBELIEVEABLE!"

"Really? You can't believe GRIP would do something like this?"

Kukai looked at me. "…You're not cutting one of your songs, are you?"

"Damn right I'm not!"

GRIP went up there and sang their four songs. The crowd seemed to loved them and I felt uneasy. Each song had the same routine: smiles, high heels, tight tops, short shorts, the little amout of cleavage they had, bare stomachs and idiotic, extremely girly dances that wasn't anywhere near respectable. I never danced during my performances or for any of my music videos, just some slight arm work and sways but nothing really you'd call choreagraphed. Maybe I should start. As soon as GRIP finished, the crowd cheered so loud, I started to doubt myself again. Aiko being the first to walk off the stage and passed me. Every other girl after her giving me that same bitchy smug look. Hell no. I'm taking up my three spots.

I was called to the stage to do my songs. The first two I decided to to do Meikyuu butterfly and Black Diamond. The last song was the one I didn't record yet. I hope this might get the crowd on my side. As I walked about the stage, I saw Nagihiko and Rima in the front row, holding up a sign that read 'Do your best Utau! We love you!' Thanks guys. Means a lot.

I sang Meikyuu butterfly, then Black Diamond and finally my last song was coming up. Sanjou popped in the instumental for the third song and I looked back and Kukai gave me that goofy confident smile of his. GRIP looked surprised that the third track was playing. I turned back to the crowd and sang my heart out. It felt good. I had so much confidence in this song. The crowd responded well, screaming and cheering. Aiko clentched her fists so hard, her nails must've pierced her palms since blood started to drip from them. The song was over, and I hadn't felt so alive in so long. As I came backstage, Kukai hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't see any of the members of GRIP again that night, but I knew I was going to see them again.

As soon as we got home that night. I turned the TV on. I couldn't wait to see what people had to say about the concert. I saw reporters interviewing people who were in the audience. Nothing but good comments for me and GRIP. At least I'm not behind them. I need to keep my game up so I can be ahead of them soon. When I was about to turn off the TV and join Kukai for bed, I heard a familiar voice on the TV. I looked back and saw…Hiro. Making a compliment to the artists.

"_I know that GRIP is new, but I love those girls. They're going to go places." _he said.

"_Since you're a celebrity Hiro, do you plan to show up in a commerical, music video or show with them, like how you did with Utau?"_

"_Well, working with Utau that one time was a pleasure, but I think that GRIP is going to be more fun to work with."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_More girls, plus they're new. It's about time we got something new and fresh. I want to use my popularity to spread their growing fame."_

**Ayame**: Ok. So my computer has a virus. But my computer's pretty old so I just wanted to hurry and finish this chapter and post before I might have to move to my dad's computer. Anyway, I plan to finish this fanfic up with a good number of chapters left and then start with another story. I'm working on this new story right now actually. It's totally original and it'll be in the Misc section. So if you guys wanna check that out when I'm done with this story then go right ahead. I might even post it before I even finish Two Month Cruise. This chapter wasn't as exciting as I wanted it to be. Writers block. Well, hope you guys liked it anyway. Peace!


End file.
